G11K2
}} The G11K2 is a German Assault Rifle. It is unlocked by default, in the test place. History The G11 is a West German prototype assault rifle. Seeking a replacement for the venerable G3 rifle in the late 1960s, the West German government commenced a feasibility study of caseless ammunition, despite a lack of acceptance by NATO. German firearms manufacturer Heckler and Koch, combined with other companies like Dynamit Nobel, formed a conglomeration with the specific task of developing a rifle with a better hit probability than any other rifle available. The first prototype of what would eventually become the G11 appeared in October of 1971, capable of firing single shots and rapid three-round bursts, but incapable of fully automatic fire. By the time the G11 was ready in the late 1980s, a new issue had emerged on the horizon. Europe itself was focusing on reducing its armaments with the Treaty on Conventional Armed Forces. Within 6 months of this treaty, Germany was left with an excess of AK rifles after German reunification. German politics rapidly changed as a result of reunification, given that the apparent threat of the Soviet Union was gone. The final nail in the coffin for the G11 was that it was simply an expensive rifle. The American ACR trials were the G11's only chance at salvation, but the Americans saw no benefit in the ACR program. Only a thousand rifles were ordered by the Bundeswehr, and the G11 ended up as a failure. The mechanical functionality of the G11 is unconventional, using a complex mechanism to feed, chamber, and fire a round. Cartridges are loaded nose-down into a magazine, which are then pulled into the weapon and rotated 90 degrees by the chamber into the firing position. The case has a primer that is struck by a firing pin, much like a traditional rifle. The primer ignites a booster charge, which also pulverizes the casing to dramatically increase the ignition surface area. The bullet is fired, and the process repeated. The recoil forces generated by the weapon are absorbed on a per-shot basis with both semi-automatic and fully-automatic fire modes. However, in burst fire mode, the weapon can fire so fast as to put three shots downrange before recoil is felt. Gas is tapped off from the firing process to operate the bullet loading and chambering mechanism. In the case of a jam or misfire, the chamber can be rotated to eject the failed cartridge out of the bottom of the weapon. In-Game General Information The G11K2's hallmark feature, its extraordinarily fast 3-round burst, is its primary draw. Firing at 2100 RPM, there is only a very small chance that the entire burst will not strike its target. Should all three bullets strike the head at any range, this will result in a kill. This means that the G11K2's burst functionality should be treated like the weapon was a DMR. The only thing hampering the functionality of this weapon in a DMR role is its somewhat slow 2200 studs/sec muzzle velocity. The other fire modes should be avoided, as this weakens the weapon by dramatically slowing down the fire rate. Magazine capacity is well above average, featuring a 45 round magazine, about 1.5x that of an average assault rifle. Reloads are slower than average, however, taking 3.2 seconds to reload the weapon without a bullet chambered, and an extra half a second on top should the weapon run dry. Usage & Tactics As mentioned earlier, the G11K2 is most effectively used as a pseudo-DMR. With its capability to one-burst to the head at all ranges, mixed with its blisteringly high 2100 RPM, it can even outgun most sniper rifles. Even if a headshot burst is missed, the rifle still offers a two-burst to the body or limbs, making ranged kills easily attainable. When using this rifle, one should track their target and fire so that all three rounds hit the target. Because it fires in three-round bursts, attempting to "flick" with the weapon will result in the burst not hitting in its entirety. This, paired with its burst delay, will extend the TTK immensely. Using the G11K2 in CQC is not recommended, as the burst delay, albeit slight, will harshly punish missed shots. The fully-automatic firemode also shares this missed-shot punishment to some degree, as it fires at a low rate of 460 RPM, being the lowest for the assault rifle class. Conclusion Overall, the G11K2 is an excellent range-oriented assault rifle. Its ability to one-burst to the head at all ranges proves it as an effective counter against sniper rifles and DMRs. However, it is somewhat weak in CQC, so close-quarters engagements should be avoided. However, put into the hands of an experienced player, it can be used effectively even in CQC if its one-burst headshot is utilized. Pros & Cons Pros: * High burst RPM. * Extremely tight bullet grouping in burst mode. * Large magazine size and deep reserves. * Very high penetration depth of 2 studs, despite lacking Armor Piercing rounds. Cons: * Default low-power scope obstructs vision. * Below average muzzle velocity of 2200 studs/sec. * Very slow reloads. * Slow automatic fire rate. * Slowest walk speed in class. * Cannot use Armor Piercing or Hollow Point rounds. Trivia * When a Ballistics Tracker is mounted onto the G11K2, it is mounted sideways, with the top part of the Tracker clipping through the gun. When scoped in, it obscures a substantial amount of area underneath and to the right of the sight. ** The M60 is the only other gun to have the Ballistics Tracker mount sideways and clip through the gun. * The G11K2 is a returning CTE weapon, alongside the G36K and the Deagle 50. * Ignoring shotguns, the G11K2 is the slowest firing automatic weapon, tied with the M3A1. However, in burst fire, it is also the fastest firing weapon in the game at 2100 RPM, ignoring instant burst weapons. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifles